elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lund's Hut
Whiterun? Shouldn't this be Rorikstead? Whiteruns a bit far away from it and Lund's Hut is West. 09:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Correct, edited. also, sublocation was used as intended. Bsua (talk) 11:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC)BSUA Cave? has anybody tried TCL'ing out of the house and checking out the caves? Bsua (talk) 20:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC)BSUA There are no caves. It's some mountains outside the house on the interior cell. I just noclipped outside. 15:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Using your Thu'Um When I was in Lund's hut, I accidentally hit Z and used my Thu'Um. When I fast traveled back to Whiterun, a courier ran up to me and gave me a letter which said, "Player, You caused a bit of a stir in Lund's Hut when you demonstrated the power of your Thu'um. Not everyone is anxious for the return of the Dragonborn. I for one desire to see you grow and develop your talents. Skyrim needs a true hero these days. You should turn your attention to Dead Men's Respite. I understand it holds a mysterious source of power that can only be unlocked by the Dragonborn. Sincerely, A Friend" This is my first playthrough, so this may happen somewhere else. But I thought I'd mention it because Lund's Hut seemed, in all other respects, quite myseriousl, and no one had mentioned this yet. 20:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) i have got that message from using shouts other places, this might be a random or specific event. man, now i have go to turn on my pc and check it out...Bsua (talk) 20:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC)BSUA The greybeards send you this letter every so often when you shout it will say a different place every time it's not random its supposed to happen. 17:50, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I think the point of this is: Bethesda never really thought through these mysterious letters from a friend. I mean, Lund is dead. You're not going to "create a bit of a stir" with a dead man. The soon-to-be dead Skeevers wouldn't care either. Same situation with that Bloodthrone tower. I slaughtered every last vampire, and yet I recieved a letter saying I caused "a stir". 12:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I recieved one saying I caused a bit of a stir when I used my Thu'um in The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Would like to see one saying a stir was caused in Sovngarde. 15:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Speculations and Fiction Please add you speculations here and NOT on the main page. Bsua (talk) 08:57, December 16, 2011 (UTC)BSUA "He seems to have had the skeevers as pets, based on the bowls with food in them laid out on the floor." ^Not necessarily. Upon viewing the interior map for the hut, a cave network can be seen underneath which stretches across in multiple layers, condensing under the hut, and out into the undiscovered area fog. You can also see that there are no other instances or visible means of entry to this network, inside the building or around the nearby lands. Unless the way into the cave system is through an interactable door in the floor (the mechanic disguised rock doors at the end of dungeons work by), no method has been found yet. The caves should be accessible elsewhere, but I have had no such luck in surveying the neighbouring building or cave instances. So far it seems the cave network is a hidden area, inaccessible without console commands. Possibly cut from final game. (Unconfirmed) Bvenged (talk) 09:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Bvenged Ok, so... how does that disprove the pet skeevers theory? 10:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) it appears Lund's wife cooked him one final meal with one added ingrediant (bottle of poison on the table) and took her ring off and left it on the rock behind the house to start her life a new some place else. Leaving Lund to the skeevers. I figure he was a suicide; the spot you find the ring could be a grave, perhaps of his wife. Cheomesh (talk) 05:50, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Not caves at all I used tcl to look at the caves, and they are not caves at all, rather they are just an indoor version of the outside rock formations. Ayakainu (talk) How Lund died How Lund really died. Follow the link and skip to 6:25. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TM94sI0pBUo&list=UUCbfB3cQtkEAiKfdRQnfQvw&index=1&feature=plcp